Cowboy
by Azurite
Summary: Don't mind if I borrow this for a bit, okay, Miho? I'm going to go make Kaiba sing. A oneshot for the 30kisses LJ community, theme 14: radiocassette player. Seto x Anzu


Cowboy  
A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction  
by Azurite

For the 30kisses fanfiction challenge community on #14 - radio-cassette player

Seto Kaiba x Anzu Mazaki

Rated: G

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs referenced herein. This is a work of entertainment, not for profit.

* * *

Miho was probably the only one who still had a cassette player. By now, everyone else in their class likely upgraded to the latest CD players, or hybrid MP3-CD players, or pocket-sized MP3 players like the ever-popular iPod. Even Anzu had to shamelessly admit that she owned several electronic gadgets of the musical sort, but she never brought them out during school hours— she was too worried they'd get taken away, and then how would she practice dancing when not at dance school? 

Obviously, her friend Miho didn't think the same way, as she came bounding into class 3-C at lunchtime, clutching a bright pink Walkman from ages past.

"Anzu, Anzu, Anzu, you _have_ to hear this!"

Anzu expected Miho to be squealing about the latest boy band, Morning Musume formation, or hit pop single. It was in Miho's nature to float from one interest to the other; the girl was as flighty as a hummingbird. But the next words out of Miho's mouth surprised Anzu.

"I've been looking everywhere for this tape for the past week! I heard one of their songs from one of my friend's friend's cousin who came over to my sister-in-law's house— well, just listen to it!"

Anzu hesitantly removed the Walkman from her friend's hands and put the twin earbuds into her ears. She pressed the play button, still silently amused at how Miho had a bright pink radio-cassette player, and she didn't think anything of it, compared to anyone's iPods or other digital audio players.

_"I like to get my own way with that certain look…"_

"Miho, it's English country music!" Anzu exclaimed, wrinkling her nose as the first line began. Miho, who'd been staring at the other end of the classroom, abruptly turned around and scowled at Anzu.

"**Listen!**" she insisted in a firm voice, pushing the earbuds harder into Anzu's ears. Anzu winced, but she did as she was told.

_"For me it's always okay if it's never by the book. Maybe I'm just a rebel without a clue…"_

It was then that it hit her, and when she saw Miho's knowing smile, she realized why the lavender-haired girl had wanted her to listen to the tape in the first place. Miho's gaze once again drifted to the far side of the classroom, and it was then that Anzu made the connection: she was staring at Kaiba.

And why?

_"But baby, I'm still a boy in love with you."_

The singer on the tape sounded **just like him**. It seemed utterly uncanny, but it was true— and yet, Anzu had never heard Kaiba so much as say "Aah," let alone sing an entire song. And according to Miho, the tape was back-to-back country by this singer who sounded so much like Seto Kaiba, it was scary.

To make matters worse, Kaiba seemed to have felt Anzu and Miho's gazes on him, and he looked in their general direction with an unamused expression on his face. That expression only morphed into one of sheer confusion -uncharacteristic for Kaiba- when Miho and Anzu both blushed bright pink and dissolved into giggles.

"I started picturing Kaiba in jeans with a leather seat," Anzu whispered hoarsely, trying to fight off the tears that came from laughing too hard.

"And a cowboy hat and belt with a giant buckle?"

"Well, he already wears a giant buckle on his pants all the time _anyway_, but…" Anzu laughed as Miho tried to inconspicuously get a glance at Kaiba's supposedly big buckle, but to no avail: Kaiba was still staring at them, wondering why he had anything to do with their amusement.

"But I'm right, right? I mean, it totally sounds like Kaiba, right? I wonder if he's been signing record contracts when he's in America, supposedly working on the new KaibaLand…" Miho mused.

Anzu smirked to herself, catching Kaiba's hard stare out of the corner of her eye. She had the decency to blush a bit, but the smirk on her lips was enough to startle the young tycoon: she wasn't just sitting there giggling anymore, she was _plotting_ something.

"Oh, well, I don't know…" she started in a drawl. She knew Miho would be astonished, shocked, and upset if she disagreed— and the truth was, Anzu felt the same way! Whoever this mysterious singer was, he sure did sound an awful lot like Kaiba… but Anzu wasn't going to give Miho the pleasure of agreeing with her immediately. It hardly mattered that Anzu had known Kaiba so long, his voice was practically ingrained into her head. No, there was something to be had from this whole situation…

"What?! But you said yourself, you even started picturing Kaiba in—" Miho turned red again when she "accidentally" looked Kaiba's way, and once again caught his stare.

"I have a very vivid imagination," Anzu stated innocently. "Besides, neither of us have even heard Kaiba utter so much as a chord, let alone sing an entire song. How do we know he doesn't sound like a dying frog when he sings?"

Of course, Kaiba had to be the best at_everything_, so Anzu hardly doubted that Kaiba could keep a tune— if he **wanted** to. The question was, _why_ would he want to, and for _who_?

Miho looked crestfallen. It wasn't as if Domino High had a choir or anything. Without that, there was no way of getting Kaiba to sing for any reason: he wasn't the type to go out to karaoke with a bunch of girls, and he wasn't exactly the kind of guy that favored lyrical music in the first place. He probably was more likely to hum to Bach in the shower than he was to sing to a Top 40 hit.

"Well!" Anzu stood up and grabbed the radio-cassette player, a devious smile crossing her lips. She made sure to meet Kaiba's unwavering gaze with an unblinking stare of her own, and she intentionally caressed the Walkman, sliding it down her body so the clip hooked onto her uniform skirt. She closed her eyes slowly and opened them again. She tilted her head down, ever-so-slightly, and she moistened her lips with one sensuous lick. She made sure she still had Kaiba's attention, and she blew him the lightest of soundless air-kisses.

Kaiba started blinking quite rapidly, but he didn't turn away. He still had that look of seriousness and half-anticipation on his face, as if he'd find out why Miho and Anzu had been giggling and blushing over him (there was simply no other explanation for it) only moments before.

"Anzu, what are you going to do?" Miho hissed.

The brunette dancer cast one last glance back at her friend, a wicked smile playing across her face. "Don't mind if I borrow this for a bit, okay, Miho? I'm going to go make Kaiba _sing_."

* * *

This ficlet is quite obviously dedicated to the great wonder that is **Eric Stuart**, the voice actor for Seto Kaiba. You might also recognize him as the voice of Brock and James from Pokémon, along with 25+ other characters from the hit ongoing show… plus he's also directed Yu-Gi-Oh and the Yu-Gi-Oh movie! OO! 


End file.
